Curtis Connors (Earth-616)
. Sometimes, however, when under stress Connors reverted back into the Lizard. When it was discovered Martha and Billy were dying of radiation poisoning Billy was sent to live with Curt's sister and Martha died. The Lizard went peacefully to jail after killing a scientist who won what could have been his research grant but was freed by Norman Osborn to join the Sinister Twelve. After the disbanding of the twelve, the Lizard disappeared from the public. More recently, the Lizard resurfaced to face Spider-Man with the aid of a pint-sized "twin" of himself, who was revealed to be none other than his son, Billy. Curt had injected Billy with the Lizard formula while under the influence of a mysterious meteorite that caused savage behavior in those within range of its radiation. Both the Lizard and "Lizard Junior" were eventually captured and transformed back to humans, but the future effects of the Lizard formula on Billy Connors remain to be seen. A new version of the Sinister Six, including the Lizard, appeared during Civil War, but were stopped by Captain America and his Secret Avengers. Since the Lizard was never a member of the original Sinister Six, the circumstances of his involvement with this recent group of villains has yet to be revealed. Shed After Lizard's last appearance, he was able to kill Connors' son Billy. That killed Curt's consciousness and made a new creature of Lizard, the Shed. It possesses Connors' intellect and new powers. Spider-Man tried to defeat him but he failed. After using Connor's serum, which made him immune to Shed's new psychic powers, Spider-Man showed Shed pictures of Billy and "put pictures in his head". Shed started to feel ashamed, and he understood that there was much more to learn and understand for him. He ran off to an unknown place where he continues to capture some humans to call them his "pets". After most of the Spider-Man villains were hired to capture Lily Hollister's and Norman Osborn's newborn son, the Lizard was the second (after Chameleon) to get the child. Connors took the newborn to his "nest" where he did tests on it to see if the infant was a special new species. Soon after, Spider-man showed up to the nest along with Doctor Octopus whom the Lizard took control of to fight Spider-Man. Doc Ock was subdued and Spidey went to get the child from the Lizard who informed Peter that the boy was a useless new species and wasn't actually Norman Osborn's son. Doctor Octopus arrived again and battled the Lizard for taking control of his mind. Spider-Man left the scene with the infant at hand. No Turning Back After Morbius worked with Horizon Labs in a cure for the spider-virus during the massive infection in New York, he started searching for a cure for himself and his friend, Curt Connors. He finally developed a successful cure which Spider-Man injected in the Lizard, turning him back to human form, but keeping his reptilian-mind, although he pretended he was totally cured to start creating a serum to turn back to the Lizard physically. After testing the serum in many Horizon employees, Curt injected himself with it, soon before being discovered by Carlie Cooper, Curt escaped until Spider-Man managed to take him out of Horizon, when his transformation was fully completed, into a new and stronger form of the Lizard. Using a cure developed by Morbius, Spider-Man managed to defeat the Lizard, but not to revert him to his human state. The Lizard was finally captured and put into custody in the Raft, where he realized his human counciousness took over his reptilian body, stating that was the punishment he deserved. | Powers = While transformed into The Lizard, Connors possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Connors himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 12 tons. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap about 18 feet into the air. Superhuman Speed: While transformed, Connors can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: While transformed, Connors' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: While transformed, Connors' scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: In his transformed state, Connors' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Connors' reflexes are similarly enhanced while transformed and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite The Lizard's physical durability, he can sustaining physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Connors' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. Tail: While transformed, Connors has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete. Fangs & Claws: While transformed, Connors' fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. Psionics: As The Lizard, Connors has the ability to telepathically communicate and control all forms of reptilian life within a two mile distance. After his transformation into the shed, Connors has the ability to activate the "lizard part" in a human brain, causing them to act on basic reptile instincts. | Abilities = Connors has a genius-level intelligence and is a world renowned herpetologist. Although he has had no formal combat training, his powers alone coupled with his natural savagery in his transformed state make him a formidable combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lizard's strength and agility are reduced when exposed to intense cold for more than a few minutes. High levels of stress can cause Dr. Connors to transform into the Lizard. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Lizard was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = Portrayed by Dylan Baker in the motion pictures [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0316654/ Spider-Man 2 (2004)] and [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0413300/ Spider-Man 3 (2007)]. | Links = * Lizard's Profile at Spiderfan.org * }} Category:Sinister Six members Category:One Arm Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bulletproof Category:Zoopathy Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Reptilian Form Category:Fangs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Sinister Twelve members Category:Doctors Category:Conners Family Category:Reptilian Form Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Spider-Man Villans Category:Claws